Fractured
by Sandylee007
Summary: An accident changes William Brandt's body and life permanently. Will Ethan Hunt and other friends be able to support him through it? Is he going to be able to adjust to his new reality, or is it going to crush him?                          WILL WHUMP                          SIX SHOT
1. Part 1 of 6 – Four Missed Phone Calls

A/N: SO… I was supposed to type something entirely different when this one announced its arrival. (grins)

WARNINGS: injury, language, adult themes, REALLY HARSH recovery… uh, anyone still out there…?

DISCLAIMER: MUAH-HAH-HAA! yeah, right… like I'd EVER have the kind of a money to own ANYTHING involving Renner… just a girl dreaming, here – me owns NOOOOTHING

Awkay, before I chicken out… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

 ** _Fractured_**

* * *

Part 1 of 6 – Four Missed Phone Calls

* * *

The first time Ethan Hunt's phone rang he was on a mission. It began as he smashed his fist at a hostile's face, and the ringing ended as the ridiculously huge man came crashing down like a tree. Ethan took exactly two breaths before speeding on, his whole mind set on finishing up to mission.

He just got back from the previous mission before being handed this one, and once he got home someone would pay for not even giving him a breather.

While Ethan was in the middle of that gloomy thought a message was left to his answering machine. " _Mr. Hunt, this is Dr. Elena Gibs. A patient who had you listed as his emergency contact was brought in half an hour ago. Please, call back as soon as possible._ "

* * *

Ethan didn't even have the time to check his phone before he found himself from a plane, on his way back home. He was so exhausted that a flight attendant cast a suspicious look towards him when he stumbled aboard. Only a disarming smile and the fact that he didn't reek of alcohol kept further questions at bay. The bruises on his face definitely didn't help the first impression.

Ethan slumped down to his seat, closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He hadn't slept in two full days, now. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to really rest until he'd be back home.

His phone rang yet again while a child began to kick his seat from behind.

" _Mr. Hunt, it's Dr. Gibs again. I wonder if you've already received my earlier message? Please, call back as soon as possible._ "

* * *

After the flight Ethan was stuck in a uncomfortably loud crowd until he finally got his bag. Afterwards he made his way out of the building as quickly as he could and jumped into the first taxi he saw. "Rough day?" the driver suggested with refreshingly genuine sympathy.

Ethan felt like smiling. Almost. "No. Rough week."

Ethan never remembered to switch his phone back on after the flight. So he wasn't able to pick up as it began to ring yet again. Nor did he receive the message.

" _Mr. Hunt, this is Dr. Gibs. My shift is almost over, but please call this number as soon as you hear this message._ "

* * *

Ethan was an expert on impossible missions. But even he had his limits. As soon as he made it home he staggered to his bed, flopped down, closed his eyes and fell asleep. He had no dreams, good or bad.

The fourth call went to his answering machine as well. This time the speaker was a different one but there was no missing the urgency. " _Mr. Hunt, this is Dr. Eric Alvarez. My colleague asked me to continue to try and reach you. Please, contact us as soon as possible._ "

* * *

Ethan woke up to the first rays of the morning sun. Aching and still in a foul mood but at least rested. While taking a much-needed shower to wash away sweat, dust and other reminders of the mission he finally remembered his phone.

Right after opening the device Ethan noticed the messages to his answering machine. He never had the time to listen to them before the phone began to ring again. He frowned, unable to recognize the number. "Hunt."

" _Ethan Hunt?_ " The stranger went on at his grunt of confirmation. " _This is Dr. Alvarez. I take it you haven't received the earlier messages?_ "

Ethan tensed up to a point that made his injuries _hurt_. "I didn't. I've been… traveling." True enough. His eyebrows furrowed further. "What is it?"

The doctor sighed. " _I'm… sorry, to have to inform you on this. But… Someone who had you listed as their emergency contact was admitted yesterday. William Brandt._ "

Ethan felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice water on him. His fist balled so tightly that nails almost dug through skin, and a wand squeezed itself around his chest. This was why he tried to avoid bonding with people. This was why… When he forced himself to speak he barely recognized his voice. "What happened?"

* * *

Slowly – and very painfully – waking up, Will remembered driving his motorcycle. And rain. There was agonizingly loud noise. A white, hot surge on _pain_. Then a flash of light. And… Nothing.

Did he… get into an accident…?

Yes, definitely. There was a horribly infuriating beeping sound that seemed to make his already aching skull split in two. And a sterile reek that he could've sworn was seeping through his skin.

A groan slipped past Will's lips as faint pieces of memory attempted to arrange themselves, like razor sharp pieces of a puzzle.

"Brandt?" Ethan's voice caught him so off guard that he shivered. "Do you need more pain medication?"

Will shook his head the best as he could. So yeah, he was in pain. But he didn't want his head to become any fuzzier than it already was. With a considerable amount of effort he managed to crack his eyes halfway open. At first the bright, artificial lights made him sure that his skull would explode. But slowly yet surely his line of vision cleared enough to reveal Ethan's face. His friend's emotions were as perfectly hidden as always, if one didn't notice the tension and the look in those eyes.

Will winced. "I look that bad, huh?" he rasped barely comprehensibly. Which was when his head took in the bruises on his friend's face, and he winced again, gesturing towards them. "We match."

Ethan arched an unimpressed eyebrow, relaxing marginally. "Just wait until I get you a mirror." The man then frowned. "How are you feeling?"

Ethan Hunt, actually… concerned? It was so surreal that Will wanted to giggle, and instantly blamed the urge on pain medication. "Fine, fine. Just… Need to sit. My back… 's killing me", he mumbled instead, and began to struggle to a sitting position with the bravery and determination of a soldier. Until he realized something that made him freeze entirely.

"Will?" Ethan asked, for once letting worry slip into his tone, but Will didn't hear.

He pressed his leg with his fingers, then with his palm. Then tighter, his throat tightening while panic and despair began to rise. His hand trembled as he continued his attempts but the result was the same each time.

Will couldn't feel his legs, couldn't feel anything below his waistline.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh dear… So, now what? Poor Will! (winces)

SO, folks… Would you like to read some more of this? Or is this total trash-material? PLEASE, do let me know! I'd LOVE to hear from you!

Awkay, it's way past my bedtime. (smirks) Who knows, maybe I'll see ya guys again soon! In any case, THANK YOU so much for reading!

Take care!


	2. Part 2 of 6 – Fractured

A/N: PHEEEEEEEEEEW! I'm sorry! I'm SO, SO SORRY that it took me this long to update! BUT, here we are! AT LAST. Hooray?

THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all your AMAZING reviews, listings and support! They're what brought this story back to life. (HUGS)

Awkay, because I've already kept you waiting FAR TOO LONG, let's go! I REALLY hope that this turns out worth the wait.

* * *

Part 2 of 6 – Fractured

* * *

Will was dragged through a breathtaking amount of tests. The incredible amount of poking was somehow the worst part, because he'd never been comfortable with physical contact. Then a couple of doctors showed him x-ray pictures although he didn't want to see. Mumbled something about a fracture and there might've even been a mention of where it was. And once they'd exposed him to all that, they asked him if he had any questions.

In his current state of mind Will had only one. He swallowed hard, bracing himself and gathering absolutely all his courage. Still his voice came out feeble and shaky. "Is it permanent?" Was he going to be stuck in a chair for the rest of his life?

No one had an answer, only vague guesses that filled him with even more fears and uncertainties. The only certain thing was the constant pity on the faces of the medical professionals. He didn't want anyone's pity.

He wanted to use his fists on something.

So he did. On his useless, pathetic legs. With all the strength there was in him. Once, twice, thrice. He couldn't feel a thing. And all of a sudden it was far too real.

He saw, with a sickening amount of clarity, what his life was going to be like. Unable to get up to his own two feet… No more going wherever he pleased. No more morning runs. No more missions. Hell, he wouldn't even be able to get to his own home! He…

What was he supposed to do with the rest of his life, what good was he, if…?

Will tried to breathe. He really did. Attempted desperately to convince his lungs into filling with oxygen. But it felt like his respiratory system was as useless as his legs. No amount of agonizing gasps was enough.

It felt far too much like he was dying.

The sounds of a door opening and approaching steps seemed to come from another reality. Just like the familiar voice. "Brandt?" The steps continued to walk closer slowly but steadily. Giving him time to adjust. "Will, you need to breathe."

No, he needed his legs. He needed someone to wake him up from this sick nightmare. Needed…

Will cursed loudly and colorfully in all the six languages he'd learned, howled against the injustice of _everything_. Used up whatever little breath he still had. Once he was done – dizzy, aching and completely breathless – he felt his stomach roll violently. Ethan was barely quick enough to provide a hideous cardboard bowl before he threw up violently, the process feeling like knives because of his injuries and empty stomach. The world spun in front of his eyes as he spat out the last of it, feeling humiliated.

"Better?"

Will shook his head. Because, no. It wasn't better. _Nothing_ felt better right now. "What happened?" The words came out before he had the slightest chance at sensing them coming. He wasn't sure he wanted to know but he needed to. "Why… am I…?" He had to at least try to understand…

Ethan seemed hesitant but began after a few seconds and a glare from him. "A sixteen years old girl was on her first solo drive. She took her dad's car without his permission." His friend didn't seem certain how much more he'd be able to handle but eventually went on. "She was driving too fast and the car slipped from her control."

Will couldn't remember it, any of it. Not really. Loud noise. Pain. Lights. He didn't want to remember. Nor did he need to. He was a living testament to what came next. A shudder crossed him and he swallowed convulsively to soothe his gag reflex. "'s she?" His tongue felt too thick and his eyelids were drooping. All the infuriating emotional turmoil was exhausting him. Along with the meds he'd been given.

"A few scratches, nothing more." Again Ethan hesitated. "She was the one who called 991. She was in a shock when they arrived."

Will wondered if he was supposed to be furious. Or if he was supposed to gain some vindictive satisfaction from her agony. He'd had it with the anger. At the moment he was too tired to feel anything strong.

"According to the police you were driving fast, too. Not speeding, but almost. And you must've been deep in thought to not see her coming." It was easy to feel Ethan's eyes studying him. "Where were you rushing? Because you weren't headed home."

Now this, was something Will didn't feel like sharing. He would've turned his back on his friend if the pain it would've caused wasn't too much. "Are you gonna let me get some rest or do I need tell the nurses to kick you out? 'Cause those women are scary." His speech was slurred and he hoped that it was at least somewhat comprehensible.

Ethan didn't seem insulted or taken aback. "Get some sleep. I've got some paperwork to take care of, anyway."

Will smirked. Finally something felt comfortingly familiar. "'Cause I'm not doing it for you?"

"Exactly."

Somehow that single word and the unspoken words hidden underneath were enough to soothe some of the ache. Or maybe Will was just too tired to mope and wallow. His eyes slipped closed at the sounds of Ethan starting the work and someone moving around in the hallway.

He knew that Ethan would be there when he'd wake up, even if it was never actually promised. And for some reason it helped him sleep dreamlessly. Not that he would've ever admitted as much.

* * *

Ethan was there when he opened his eyes. A grim, nearly apologetic look on his face. And instantly Will knew. "A mission?"

Ethan nodded and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Will gritted his teeth. Then worked his very hardest to keep his expression in check. "I don't think I have to remind you how stupid some of your ideas are. Try not to almost get yourself killed or I'll yell at you."

It _hurt_ , almost more than anything before, to be left behind. The realization that it was how his life would always be from here on out… That was something far worse.

* * *

Will was all alone when he heard that he had less than ten percent chance at regaining his ability to walk. They said something about his spine. And a fracture. His mind zeroed on the number.

He'd always been good at math.

"Is there…? Do you have anyone?" The ridiculously young doctor beside him looked and sounded very, very nervous. Under different circumstances it might've been endearing. "I mean, who could… come and support you?"

Will looked away. His vision tunneled, like a trap had been closing on him. The weight of the world was crashing on his shoulders. "No." His voice echoed bizarrely in his head. "There's no one."

He spent that night wide awake. Laying in his bed, the blanket pushed aside, focused on his toes. Begging and pleading them to move. To at least twitch. _Anything_. Eventually he was panting heavily and sweating from the effort. Nothing happened.

For the first time in ages Will burst into true, honest tears.

* * *

Will had no idea how much time passed by. A physical therapist attempted to coax him into coming along. He refused. What good were those people to him when they'd already decided that he was a lost cause? A couple of times a counselor tried to get through to him. Explained, with a painfully bright smile, that she was there to help him adjust to his new life.

He didn't want to adjust, he wanted someone to _help him_ , needed someone to tell him that it was all going to be alright, that he was going to be alright.

So he worked tirelessly to regain the use of his body. Day after a day he lay on his bed because he wasn't allowed to get up yet, fighting desperately to make his toes command. To regain control over himself. Over his life.

Nothing happened, no matter how hard he tried, and the lack of mobility made Will feel like he'd been sinking into quicksand.

In the middle of it all Will forgot something very important. He wasn't alone in the world anymore. He'd lost track on how many nights without sleep had gone by when the room's door opened and three familiar sets of steps entered.

It took whatever little strength he had to turn his head. With a frown he inspected his team. And immediately wondered if they really were _his team_ anymore. He wasn't much of an agent, was he? "You guys okay?" he rasped, barely able to recognize his own voice.

Benji gestured dismissively with one hand. "Sure. It was like a vacation." At a pointed look from Ethan the man scoffed and went on. "Fine, fine. So I screamed a couple of times. But it was all Hunt's fault! He drives like a maniac." Seeming to catch his own words Benji winced, appearing mortified. "Sorry! I didn't mean to…" The man trailed off.

Will shrugged bravely. "No harm done." This was the first time their whole team was together since the accident. He wondered if things would ever feel normal again.

Ethan was the one who cut the ensuing awkward silence. "We're okay. Just some cuts and bruises."

Will nodded a little tensely. Trying to focus on relief despite the intense longing gnawing at him. "Good. I don't think my skull would've been able to handle any yelling." His head moved once more when there were steps. His brows furrowed when he discovered Jane emerging from the toilet. When did she go there? And why did she look so pale? "Jane?"

She shrugged. "Just sleep deprived." And clearly she wouldn't be going any further into the matter. "So… Since we all need a little break right now… Benji?"

"Right, right…!" The man rummaged through his bag, then pulled out a rather impressive amount of DVDs with a bright grin. "Superhero movie marathon!"

Sure, some of the movies were plain stupid. But for the first time in ages all of them relaxed fully as they allowed themselves to be distracted. For a few hours of bliss Will felt normal again.

* * *

The whole team was once again there when Will's back had recovered enough and he was finally allowed to try sitting up. He readied himself like a soldier preparing for a battle. Then hauled himself up. And instantly screamed when sheer, blinding pain washed through him like a tsunami. Black dots danced in his line of vision until he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and all noise was strangely muted, like coming from a different world. He gasped, trembling to his very core from pain although it only made him feel worse.

He shuddered and tensed up when a firm, steadying hand was laid on his shoulder. "Brandt?" Ethan's voice echoed painfully in his already throbbing skull. "Will, breathe."

"I'm fine", he gasped. "I'm fine… I'm fine…" _The hell you are_ , a vicious voice sneered in his head.

His physical therapist was saying something in a panicked, high-pitched voice but just three sharp words from Jane were enough to shut her up. Will continued to try and breathe. Desperate to anchor himself on anything but the agony. At last, after what felt like a year, his eyes agreed to open. He blinked slowly at what he discovered when gazing through the window. "Is it winter already?" he breathed out.

"It is." Ethan's hand remained and no matter how much he usually hated being touched he welcomed this one. "It'll be Christmas in a couple of days."

Another shockwave shot through Will, and the last thing he heard before blacking out was Benji's yelp.

* * *

When Will woke up again only Benji was there. He didn't have to be told that Ethan and Jane had been called out to a mission to know. It was horrifying how small that knowledge made his world feel.

Waking up from light sleep, Benji made a lot of amusing noises and blinked owlishly before realizing that he was awake. The man's grin seemed guarded. "Hey, look who's awake! You're… not gonna pass out again, are you?"

Will shook his head. His back was still tingling, like someone had been tossing flaming carbons at it, but the discomfort was manageable. "You can go home", he mumbled, rubbing his face with one hand. "'don't need a babysitter."

"You do", Benji argued. "Both you and Hunt do. That's what Jane and I are for. Luther, too, I guess, whenever that guy is around." The smaller man took a deep, shuddering breath. "Look… I'm not really good at… this stuff. But… I wanna help, okay? So you've gotta tell me how."

Benji sounded and seemed desperate, miserable. And all of a sudden Will remembered something. He swallowed thickly, darting his eyes towards the ceiling. He decided immediately that he hated that shade of white. "Do you… think you could pick up something for me?"

A few minutes after Benji's departure he finally succeeded in turning his head. Apparently his physical therapist had decided to stop by while he was… resting. Because right beside his bed stood a wheelchair. He was almost sure that if he'd pulled it closer, he would've found his name on a sticker from behind it.

Will felt like he'd been shot yet again.

* * *

Since joining IMF Benji had been introduced to a lot of sick things. And some of that stuff left him traumatized for life. But very, very few things had frozen him the way what he encountered that day did.

Will's motorcycle was right there in front of him. What little was left of it, anyway. Despite having witnessed, all too vividly, the damage done to his friend it wasn't until at that moment he realized just how close it all came. The thought made him want to throw up.

"We're about to close, buddy", a rough, low male voice barked from behind him.

Benji jumped slightly before peering over his shoulder. The huge, bald man with small piercing eyes approaching him certainly wasn't a soothing sight. "Yeah, I just… My friend… That's his bike, and… He said that there was something in the…" Words failed him.

"Oh!" The man seemed genuinely surprised. "It's been a while since that pathetic wreck came in. I was starting to imagine that… you know, there was no one to pick up the belongings."

Benji felt a flare of anger and wasn't sure who it was directed to. "Well, there is", he pointed out sharply, and lifted his chin in a manner that was probably closer to adorable or pitiable than tough. "So where's the bag?"

"In the office. I'll go and get it." The man was already walking away before stopping a one more time. "The driver… Is he still alive?"

Benji nodded. No amount of gulps erased the lump that appeared to his throat. "Yeah, he is."

This time the man seemed shocked while shaking his head in disbelief. "Shit…! I was sure…" Another shake of a head. "I have no idea how someone walked out of that one alive."

Benji barely made it out of the building before he vomited.

Benji had no idea how he made it back to the hospital. His hand was just about to push the door of Will's room open when he heard a loud crash that made his eyes widen to a dramatic extend. Obviously he'd spent too much time with Ethan and Will. Because his first instinct was to just barge in. "Brandt, what…?" All words froze into his mouth.

A wheelchair had been tossed at the room's wall. The poor, innocent item now lay on the floor, miraculously still in one piece despite a few small scratches. Will sat on the bed, back turned fiercely towards the room. Trembling violently.

Benji swallowed. It was one of those few instances when he was rendered speechless. "Will?" he asked at last, uncertainty heightening his tone to something close to a squeak. "What…?"

He hadn't been sure his friend was even aware of his presence until the man spoke. "Twenty-two." Will's voice cracked from pain and rage. "That's…" The agent cleared his throat. "That's how many times in my life I've been sure that… you know, 'that's it'." Will gulped loudly several times. "I know that I'm an idiot, but this… This is the first time I wish it was."

Those words made Benji shudder. He opened his mouth thrice, all too certain that he looked like a fish on dry land. He wished the other man turned his head to see. Maybe it would've made him smile, or at least those horrible tremors stop. In the end the smaller man nodded resolutely. "Well, it wasn't. So what are you going to do about it? Because I'm not letting you just…" What? Give up? Let go?

Will continued to glare blankly at something only the agent himself could see. Benji had almost given up on hoping for a response when the man suddenly muttered, startling him. "Benji?" Still no eye-contact, but at least his continued presence had been acknowledged. "You're annoying." They both heard the words that didn't have to be voiced.

Benji smirked. Relief and warmth swell in his stomach. "People keep telling me that."

With a sigh Benji made his way to the bed and flopped theatrically to its edge. For a while they sat in a companionable silence, both of them deep in thought. Surprisingly it was Will who spoke first. "You're gonna tell Hunt about this, aren't you?"

Benji pursed his lips, thinking. Then shook his head. "Nah. On one condition." He pointed towards the wheelchair. "You're gonna try out that thing. Because you two will be stuck together for a bit and you need to start getting along." Seeing the way his friend tensed up and paled he was quick to continue. "Maybe not like, now, now. Just… You know, when you're… ready."

Will's nod and relaxing shoulders told that hadn't screwed up entirely. "Deal." The man's attention shifted to the bag he'd brought along. "You found it?"

Benji smirked. He lifted the small, red bag and waved it triumphantly at his friend. "Mission accomplished."

"You've spent too much time with Hunt."

"Oh, I know." Naturally curious, Benji couldn't take his eyes off the bag. "What's in there, anyway?"

"You'll sleep better not knowing."

"I'll bet." A few more moments of pleasant silence passed by. On the street someone was singing 'Silent Night'. "Hey, Brandt? Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Benji. And… Thanks. For everything."

"Don't make me smack you."

"Would you dare to try?"

"No."

It was very far from a magic cure. Will didn't try out the chair that day. But at least it was a small, fumbling step forward.

It was merciful that they didn't know what was still to come.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh dear…! Poor, poor Will! Let's hope that the team manages to help him, so he won't be so very lost anymore. (whimpers)

Sooo… Worth the wait, at all? Are you still looking forward to more? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It always makes my day.

Awkay, I'd better head to bed before I fall asleep on my laptop. Until next time! I REALLY hope that you'll all be there!

Take care!

* * *

Guest: WELCOME ABOARD – on the site, and this story! (grins) Don't worry, it'll get easier once you've used the site for a bit.

I REALLY hope that what's to come meets your expectations! There indeed WILL (giggles) be more.

Massive thank yous for the review!

* * *

DanishGirl: (chuckles) Oh, I SO DO! There just isn't enough typing time. DANG, it's been TOO LONG – I REALLY hope that the second chapter turns out worth all the waiting!

Monumental thank yous for the review! Until next time?

* * *

IHaveANameYaKnow: (chuckles and hugs) It took me WAY TOO LONG to update! But here I am. At last! And I REALLY hope that you'll keep enjoying the ride.

It's ridiculous how much I adore both Clint and Will! (gets all starry eyed)

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	3. Part 3 of 6 – All Those Sharp Shards

A/N: OH DANG, it's been FAR TOO LONG! (WINCES) I'm SO SORRY! It took me RIDICULOUSLY LONG to get this chapter typed. But now it's FINALLY here, so… Yay?

First, though…! THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your reviews, listings and love! You guys brought this tale back to life. (HUGS)

Awkay, because I've already kept you waiting too long… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

SOME SADNESS AHOY…?

* * *

Part 3 of 6 – All Those Sharp Shards

* * *

Will didn't want physical therapists who delivered nothing but bad news. Not in a moment when he had to believe in himself. He wanted and needed someone he could trust.

Which was why Ethan was there. Stood right beside him as he braced himself to try the dreaded wheelchair for the first time. Will didn't think he'd ever been so scared in his whole life. Not that he would've admitted it.

"Are you ready?"

Will snorted. "No." How was he ever supposed to be ready for this? "But… If I don't do this now… I don't think I ever will. So…" He trailed off. Nothing else needed to be said, really. _This_ was his life now, and no amount of fancy words or wishful thinking would change it.

No matter how much he'd been working out the still functioning side of his body the amount of effort required was ridiculous. He hadn't been able to move properly for a long time and felt every little bit of it. He almost slumped to the floor halfway through the journey but Ethan was there, supporting him, helping him. Will wished that he could've been grateful. This was his friend helping him, for crying out loud! Instead he felt utterly humiliated.

He'd been fiercely independent all his life. That was how he'd been raised. 'Do what's expected of you and stay out of the way.' And now…

"You alright?" There was a frown on Ethan's face and rarely seen openness in those razor-sharp eyes looking at him. "You're trembling."

He really was. He grabbed the handles of the chair so tightly that his knuckles turned white to hide the state of his hands. "Yeah, of course, just… A bit out of shape." Of course he wasn't alright. He wasn't in the frame of mind to figure out what the perfect opposite of alright was, but he was there.

Will made the mistake of imagining that things couldn't get worse. Universe was quick and eager to prove him wrong. Ethan tensing up and shifting with discomfort was his warning. "I, ah… I should go and get a nurse."

For exactly two seconds Will was confused, planned on asking his friend what was going on. Until he smelled it. Frost turned to lava in his veins while humiliation flowed through him.

Apparently all the physical exertion had made him lose control over his bladder.

Will wondered how his heart could be hammering when it'd burst to pieces. He swallowed, several times over. "Get out. Right now."

The line on Ethan's forehead deepened. Clearly leaving him alone was the last thing the man wanted to do. "Brandt…"

"Get… out!" he hissed. With every bit of venom he could muster. "Right now. Before I do something I'll regret."

It was impossible to tell if Ethan took his threat seriously. But eventually the agent did nod, reluctance written all over his features. "You have fifteen minutes before a nurse comes in." A generous offer, really. And then Will got his wish. He was alone.

Will sat there. Unable to move, no matter how much he wanted to – needed to – leave. Stared at the wet spot on his hospital gown, feeling like he'd been stripped off the last of his dignity. And screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Ethan had been forced to do things he wasn't proud of during his time as an agent. Far more times than he cared to remember he'd had no other choice but to watch or listen to harm coming to members of his team. It tore at him, hellishly, every single time, because he felt responsible. This was something worse. This time there were no bad guys he could beat up or kill until he felt better. There was _absolutely nothing_ he could do to help. How was he supposed to handle that when he'd always been the kind of a person who _needed to_ be able to do _something_?

It was pure torture. But Ethan sat right outside Will's room, refusing to leave a teammate behind when the man needed him. Did what little he could to block his ears from his friend's agonized screams. Wrestled with himself to believe that the medical personnel rushing into the room was enough, for now.

"Mr. Hunt?" The young, dark haired nurse's smile was soft and understanding. "Your friend has calmed down. He'll need to undergo some tests, but right now he just needs a breather."

Ethan nodded. Trying to process… _everything_. "Is there something I can do?" He was used to leading teams, and solo-missions. He was used to being in charge over any and every situation. This, having to ask for directions, felt unnatural.

"Whatever you've been doing so far." Her tone succeeded in being a hint of comfort. "Will is… struggling, but he's also trying with all his might. He doesn't trust any medical professional enough for us to be able to actually help. But he trusts you. So, whatever it is you've been doing… Keep it up."

Ethan didn't feel like he was doing much of anything for Will. But it was a nice thought that at least he wasn't making things worse. "So, he's resting?" It seemed like a logical enough assumption. It'd been a pretty crappy, draining day.

The nurse smiled. "You'd think so, but no. He's glanced towards the door a couple of times. I think we both know why." With a few more words of parting she walked off to see to her other patients.

Ethan gave himself a few more seconds. Then marched into the room. This was a different kind of a mission impossible. He had absolutely no idea how to handle any of this. This wasn't something he could win by firing a gun or breaking a few bones. But he was nonetheless determined to see this through with his friend.

Will had succeeded in turning so that the man's back was towards the room's door. Ethan didn't make the mistake of imagining that he wasn't watched, though. "Sorry I kicked you out." It was almost too quiet to be heard. "Just… Didn't want you to see…" Will trailed off.

Ethan sighed heavily and took a seat. There was a ridiculous amount of weight on his shoulders. "I know."

"No, you don't." It wasn't accusative, but sad and detached. Somehow that was worse. "But… Thanks. For trying." If Will's IMF-file was anything to go by, not many people had done any 'trying' for him.

Ethan said nothing. What good would words have done, anyway? He offered something far more valuable. He stayed.

* * *

The following Tuesday Will's birthday was only a day away. Unfortunately that special day was also when he'd have a yet another back-surgery. Which was why the team decided to celebrate the occasion a day too early.

They asked for gift wishes, of course. Will had only one. To get out of his hospital room. Because those four walls were closing in on him. Unfortunately they couldn't exactly take him far, not with the condition his body was in.

Luckily there was a park on the other side of the street from the hospital. And even more luckily it'd snowed again the night before. When Will was told to open his eyes he felt like he'd ended up to a fairytale land. A tiny picnic-table stood waiting for them, a massive cake on top of it.

Right then Will did something he didn't think he'd done in ages. He laughed, real and proper, from the bottom of his aching heart. "You guys are insane."

"Yeah, well…" Benji shrugged carelessly. "It takes the special kind of insane to… you know, do what we do."

The subtle mention of IMF stung, as it flooded in with the thoughts of everything Will would never be able to do again. But the blow wasn't brutal. Not this time, not for a moment. Right now only _this_ mattered.

"We all came here for the cake, right?" Will smirked, warmth filling his chest despite the cold air embracing him. "Let's dig in, because… In case you haven't noticed, it's freezing out here." There were now some metallic parts in him that were quite happy to report the exact temperature.

As Benji sang Happy Birthday, loudly and badly, Ethan smirked and Jane rolled her eyes, trying to hide a smile. And Will watched, working his hardest to hang on to _this_. Because there, eating cake in the snow, he finally felt normal again. Even if only for a fleeting moment.

* * *

Will was still recovering from the surgery and the team was on a mission when a sad-faced doctor came to him with the news. The operation hadn't been successful. It seemed very unlikely that he'd ever regain full control over his bladder. There were also certain other things that wouldn't be possible anymore.

He'd never manage to bring potential partners pleasure again.

He wouldn't be able to father children.

He'd be the pathetic, limp guy who leaked.

Will didn't have to tell the hospital staff to remove anything sharp he might've been able to get his hands on. They medicated him heavily. More than halfway entirely out of it, he fumbled through the contents of the drawer beside his bed. Until he found the small, red bag Benji saved from the wreckage of his motorbike. His eyes were growing moist and misty when he opened it and pulled out a tiny, incredibly adorable bunny-plushie. A beautiful ring hung from the ribbon tied around its neck.

There, all alone with the weight of the world crashing down on him, Will pulled the treasure as close to him as he possibly could and cried silent tears while everything inside him _screamed_.

* * *

Jane didn't have to be a psychic to be able to tell that something was wrong when she approached Will's hospital room. A nurse she remembered having seen a couple of times before just emerged, and winced upon spotting her. "Please don't tell me that you have bad news."

Jane felt her heart drop all the way to her stomach as she stiffened. Her tone came out harsher than she'd intended. "What's wrong?"

The room was dark when Jane finally entered. She was just able to distinguish a tense prone figure on the bed. "She told you, didn't she?"

"She told me some, I pieced together the rest. Don't hold it against her, you know how intimidating I can be during an interrogation." Jane sighed heavily, taking a few steps closer. "This isn't the end of the world, you know?"

"I've had my world end a couple of times. I know how it feels." Will was slurring, obviously fighting a mighty war against whatever they'd drugged him with. "You know, maybe… Maybe this is my punishment. I mean… I knew I'd be crappy dad, and husband…" What was that sound? "I… I still tried… And… I lived, after they didn't… Guess I just hadn't paid enough…"

Jane felt cold all of a sudden. Very, very cold. "Will, what… What are you talking about?"

Will swallowed loudly. "I didn't… I didn't want the mission of protecting Hunt's wife. I couldn't even protect my own family."

Jane was genuinely shocked. "You've… been married? You're a father?" _Oh dear god…!_ "But… None of that is in your…"

"… file?" Will snorted. It sounded horribly bitter and desperately heartbroken. "Wasn't ever in there. Wasn't in any records. I was only twenty-two, young and stupid. Thought that'd be enough to keep them safe." The man whimpered in a manner she'd never heard any human sound. Like he'd been physically torn to pieces. "She… She was only four…! I should've… What kind of a dad….! I wasn't supposed to be the kind of a dad who…!" By then he was no longer coherent enough to put together sentences properly.

Jane placed a hand on his shoulder. Held on. Because it was the only thing she could do. He was trembling miserably and continued to do so long after he fell asleep. What felt like a decade later moonlight shone on something metallic, making it shine. A wedding ring, on a bunny the man clutched desperately against him even as he slept.

No one was there to see the tears Jane blinked away quickly.

* * *

Jane didn't know when she sat down, or when she fell asleep. When she woke up Will was sitting on the bed, his back towards her. Painfully tense as he watched the snow falling outside. "I wasn't supposed to tell you." He didn't sound like himself. The William Brandt she knew wasn't that hollow, carved empty. "I've only ever told one person before."

Jane was good at many things. Comforting people wasn't one of them. But for the sake of her friend she had to try. "Then maybe it was time you finally did." She nodded towards the bunny still in her friend's hold. "Was that your daughter's?"

Will shook his head. "I was supposed to give it to her, when the mission was over. Instead I found them." He gagged once and looked down, squeezing the toy so hard that his knuckles lost color. "The terrorist group IMF was shutting down… We all missed one cell. Because a member of the team I was a part of betrayed us. He was the only one I'd trusted enough to reveal that I had a family." He shook his head again and rubbed his face roughly with one hand. "I was diagnosed with PTSD afterwards. They thought that it was because of the betrayal of a teammate. They didn't suspect anything even when I was diagnosed again after Hunt's wife."

Jane felt sick to her stomach. To even imagine… "Will…" Somehow saying she was sorry felt pathetic.

Will swallowed, still not turning his head towards her. "I… I knew that I'd be a bad joke as a family-man. But Leah… She made it so easy to believe that maybe I should try. And when… When Serena was born I thought…"

"You thought that maybe you'd manage to trick fate", Jane murmured.

"I never deserved them. And they sure as hell didn't deserve what I brought on them." To both their surprise his hand landed gently on her stomach. "Jane, don't… Don't make the mistakes I did. Keep this little one as far away from all the IMF-insanity as you can."

Jane was paralyzed by shock. Until after a ridiculously long while she nodded slowly. "I will." She'd do anything and everything she could to keep the life growing inside her safe. Which was why she'd soon have to tell Ethan and Benji that this latest mission was her last.

She expected Will to ask who the father was, even though she knew that he wasn't the prying kind. He didn't. Didn't say anything, really.

Jane sighed. "Will… You did deserve them." She took his hand in an uncharacteristic display of affection and blamed the hormones. "I'm not sure what I do or don't believe in, but… I want to believe that you'll get to see them again one day."

"Yeah", Will echoed barely audibly. He continued to stare at the softly falling snow but his mind was obviously far away. "One day." She vowed to make sure that he wouldn't be left alone until that chilling longing disappeared from his eyes.

The silence which fell continued for so long that she shivered when Will murmured quietly. "When the accident happened… It was the anniversary of their deaths, and… I was rushing to make it to their grave on time. I'd never missed a single anniversary." He inhaled a shuddering breath like trying to ensure himself he still could. "I… don't remember much about the crash, but… I remember thinking 'Finally!'." His face twisted to something that would've shattered anyone's heart and soul. "And then… Then I woke up like _this_." He glared at his useless legs. "Why couldn't I just…?" He trailed off.

"I don't know", Jane sighed. "But… I'm glad you didn't." Maybe she was selfish. But she was glad, more so than she could've ever put into words, that one of her very few friends was still around. And maybe one day he'd be happy to be around, too.

Will's fingers curled around hers. Feebly but stubbornly. Still alive.

Snow kept falling.

* * *

Will knew that Jane would've never sold out his secret. But she must've hinted something, because the whole team was rallying around his room even more than they did before. They kept stopping by to make sure that his fight continued.

One long, dark evening Benji stopped by for another action movie marathon. The man ended up falling asleep midway through the second movie. Will gave his snoring friend an amused, almost fond look. Then turned his head towards the drawer that contained the last pieces left of his biggest secret. Moonlight shone on the moisture that crept to his eyes.

 _See, Leah? I'm trying. I miss you._

* * *

Will wasn't a deep sleeper. And the hospital environment made his nights even more restless. So it was a surprise that he actually drifted deep enough to dream.

He dreamt of walking on a field of broken glass. Moonlight, which came from somewhere behind him, made the shards shine like diamonds. It might've been breathtakingly beautiful if he wasn't strolling through it barefooted. Each step cut worse than a thousand knives. Left behind red droplets. From somewhere painfully close a much too familiar child's laughter carried to his ears. Close enough to touch…!

 _Serena…!_

' _I missed you lots, daddy!_ '

Will gasped when his eyes fluttered open, struggling to catch his breath. He expected breathing to get easier eventually. It didn't. And the pain, radiating from his chest to his arm and jaw, continued to intensify. No amount of attempted inhales helped, and cold sweat began to rise to his skin. His head was spinning madly as primal sheer terror surged. This was no stupid panic attack.

What the hell was happening to him?

"Brandt?" Ethan, who'd been flipping through a file, was instantly alerted. Reacted to a threat on his team as he would've on a mission. Under different circumstances it might've been endearing to witness the well-disguised caring side. "What's wrong?"

Will gasped, ending up causing a whimpering noise in the process. By then the dizziness was so bad that black spots danced in his line of vision. "Can't… breathe…" Wasn't it obvious? The pain was so intense that it threatened to drive him mad. "I can't… breathe…"

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh dear… Oh no…! To have that part of Will's past revealed… And now THIS…!

SOOOOO…. Thoughts? Comments? Rants…? PLEASE, do leave a word or two to the box below! Hearing from you seriously makes my day!

Awkay, because I REALLY need some sleep… Until next time – which will be MUCH sooner than this one came…! Hopefully I'll see you all there.

Take care!

* * *

IHaveANameYaKnow: DEFINITELY NOT a 'feel good' story. BUT, it means a lot to me that you enjoyed it, anyway! WELCOME ABOARD! I was INSANELY excited to spot your review. (BEEEEAMS, and hugs)

Gigantic thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	4. Part 4 of 6 – Chess With the Ferryman

A/N: PHEW! Boy, was this chapter a challenge to put into words in a acceptable manner. BUT, here we are. Yay?

THANK YOU, a million times, for your reviews, love and support! They make me happier than you could ever imagine. (HUGS)

Awkay, because I've kept you waiting too long… Let's go! Just, BEWARE – THIS'LL BE A STRANGE ONE! I blame lack of sleep and ice-cream. (smirks sheepishly)

* * *

Part 4 of 6 – Chess With the Ferryman

* * *

At first Ethan thought that it was panic attack. He hoped that it was one. But then a small army of medical professionals was working on Will, all of them wearing grim expressions. And he had no other choice but to acknowledge that this was something far worse. His friend was wheeled away before he got the chance to ask a thing.

For the longest time Ethan stood there, staring at the spot where his friend was just sleeping. He stared, his stomach twisting and turning and knotting. And wondered, as much as he would've preferred to avoid thinking about it, if he'd ever see Will again.

Ethan shuddered, caught uncharacteristically off guard, when eventually a tired looking nurse wearing scrubs entered. He was barely able to comprehend a word of what she was saying. All he saw was the blood staining her clothes. Will's blood. "… blood clot in the lung … paralysis adds the risk … doing everything we can …"

She said that they'd do everything they could, tried to provide him with reassurance. But he'd heard those words and seen that expression before. And knew what it meant.

Soon the nurse had to leave. Ethan wasn't about to go anywhere just yet. He dragged himself to the chair he occupied not too long ago, his legs heavier than lead, and slumped down. Then he waited. From the window sunlight streamed in, and he wondered when morning dawned.

He'd been waiting torturously long when the room's door opened. Benji and Jane walked in, only to freeze when they noticed what was missing. "What's going on?" Benji sounded heartbreakingly innocent as he looked to Ethan, searching for answers the man didn't have. "Where's Will?"

* * *

Will had no idea what he happened. He didn't remember falling asleep. Yet his eyes opened to find a dimly lit room. There was a scent he couldn't identify and he frowned, trying to make sense of things.

Was he injured? No, probably not. He felt a little cold but there was no pain or even discomfort.

And then it came back to him in a horribly painful surge of electricity. The crash. Waking up unable to feel his breaths. Waking up unable to breathe.

Was he finally dead?

"And you always say that Ethan has a flare for drama." The unfamiliar woman's voice sounded amused. "Yes, you're dead. Whether you stay that way or not is entirely up to you." Turning his head, he found a stunningly beautiful young woman with long, slightly curvy long hair and eyes that held the color of the ocean. She was watching expectantly, sitting at a small, beautiful table made of dark wood. The only thing providing the room with any light was the gaslamp by the edge of the nearly black surface. When he didn't understand what she wanted she pointed towards something directly in front of her. A chess-set. "You have a big decision to make. Maybe a game would help you focus and decide."

Will gritted his teeth. "And how am I supposed to get there?" Because he wasn't going to crawl.

The woman chuckled, and it sounded eerily familiar. "Just get up and walk. It isn't that hard, now is it?"

Will didn't know what coaxed him to motion. But he braced himself, then swung his legs over the narrow bed's edge. He was shocked when he realized that he could feel them. He was even more so when he got up, slowly and gingerly, and didn't wobble.

The woman's eyes softened as his joy and surprise seemed to thrum through the room. "Exciting, isn't it? It's easy to bend the rules here."

Now that, was the key issue. Will could feel everything swaying softly and it had nothing to do with his balance. The sounds of waves carried to his ears. Were they on a ship? "What is this? Hell?" It only sounded logical, if his physical body was dead… somewhere out there.

This time the young woman, a girl really, giggled. "Of course not, silly." She prepared the chess-pieces calmly and with great ease, and was done by the time he sat down opposite her, slowly and gingerly. Those hauntingly familiar eyes looked right into his. "Consider this a waiting room. While we're here you still have the time to choose which side of the river you belong to."

Will nodded, wondering if he was going out of his mind or truly dead. He looked at the white pieces in front of him, then glanced towards his bizarre companion. "And who are you?"

She smiled sweetly. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "I go by many names. You can call me the Ferryman."

The name made Will shiver. He focused on the gameboard to hide the moment of vulnerability. "I don't know how to play", he admitted.

"Sure you do." She made the first move to encourage him. "Silence your mind, just for a little while. Stop analyzing and calculating."

Will's hand did move before his thought.

The girl smiled, visibly pleased. "There you go! Now the game has begun."

* * *

The trio still keeping their vigil in Will's room was blissfully unaware of the battle going on in both the rapidly shutting down mind and an operating theater.

"Frankfurt." Benji's voice pulled his companions out of their gloomy thoughts. The man refused to stop pacing for even a second. "He got shot… what, twice? Thrice? They were ready to label him dead on arrival."

"London and Thames", Jane joined in. "It took minutes before he was finally found." The way Will looked when he was hauled to safety, deathly pale and blue-lipped, still made her chest tighten if she let herself remember. "And it took three more minutes to get him breathing again."

Ethan stood in front of a window with his back to them, and they hadn't been sure if the man was even listening. Until he spoke out. "Berlin. That explosion, and the rubble… They should've killed him."

Oh, Jane recalled. "Remember how he just sat there, waiting for the rubble to be cleared so we got to him?" Dust and blood covered Will, back then. The man's leg was trapped by rubble and obviously broken. They could only imagine how many more broken bones and how much other damage there was. Still the man grinned at the sight of them, clearly having trusted that they'd come for him. (' _What took you guys so long? 'you take the scenic route?_ ') "That idiot has survived too much to just… give up like this", Benji insisted.

 _But what if this is_ it _?_ Jane refused to voice out loud, because even thinking about it was almost too much. The memory of how her friend looked upon telling the story of his family came back to haunt her. Will was a fierce fighter, they'd all seen that. But what if this was more than he could take, body and soul?

* * *

A few more moves were made in a nearly companionable silence. It was almost creepy how normal something so utterly surreal could feel. "Just out of curiosity… Why chess?" It wasn't exactly on the top of Will's 'things to worry about' list but he was morbidly curious.

The strange woman shrugged. "Why not? You win and you lose, just like in life. Almost any move can be your last. I like the metaphor." Her eyes flickered towards him. "But that's not what you really want to ask, is it?"

Will made a move of his own. Bought some time. "You said that I'd have to make a decision."

"Yes." She hummed softly for a while. "You're one of those few lucky passengers of mine who has a choice."

"Over what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumber than you are. It may work with others, but it won't work with me." She pursed her lips, contemplating as her eyes examined the board. "Which harbor you want to go to, of course."

Will mulled over those cryptic words. For a minute, day or a year, he couldn't tell. Until a particularly nasty wave slapped the ship, accompanied by chilling, inhuman moans. He shuddered despite himself, the cold from before intensifying.

Heavy curtains of blood red velvet covered all windows. Shielding whatever was going on outside from sight. Will twitched when the moans grew louder, some stupid part of him itching to investigate.

"Don't", his companion advised. "Those lonely, troubled souls… If they see you they'll lure you along. And you'll be lost in the river for all eternity."

Will scoffed, trying to hide how those words chilled him. "Sorry. But I'm too old for ghost-stories."

"That's what she told you, for the last time days before she died." His companion's voice was changing. "Didn't stop her from enjoying every tale you told her."

Will couldn't control the trembling starting to take over him. He stared, too far gone in a shock to glare. "Who are you?"

His companion's face transformed. And the young woman became an agonizingly familiar little girl. The same who called him daddy, the same who filled his whole world with light. The smile aimed at him was exactly the same.

Apparently tears existed in this bizarre place somewhere between life and death. Because they filled Will's eyes. He was glad that he was sitting, because otherwise he would've simply crumbled. "Serena…" His little girl. His very own angel.

If he wasn't already dead, the electric assault of fire-hot agony was certainly killing him.

"I apologize for causing you such distress." Those words coming out in that voice… It was almost more than he could stand. "But I always take the form of the person who means the most to my current passenger. Because that way it's easier to put things into perspective, to decide what to sacrifice." She got up and approached him. He would've retreated if he was able to move a muscle. Such a smile didn't belong to such young face. "Serena… She's your past, present and future. She's the most precious person you've ever had in your life. She's the pain currently burning and gnawing…" A far too familiar, now ice-cold hand was pressed against where his heart was supposed to be beating. "… right here. And the face you saw before… It's how you've always imagined she might've looked one day."

A tear, perhaps several, rolled down Will's cheeks, burning like acid. He would've done anything if it really was his little girl, right there in front of him. He would've done anything if he would've had the chance to embrace her, even if only once.

"You have two choices, here", the Ferryman explained in his daughter's child's voice. "You can see through this whole journey with me. And when we reach the harbor your wife and daughter may be there. Or not. That's the risk you'd have to take. Or I can take you back. The journey is long and painful, and you already know what kind of a life would wait for you there. But it'd be life."

Flashbacks of his family taunted Will mercilessly. Another electric jolt made him tremble, and his eyes blurred. So many precious memories, although they had far too little time together… "How am I supposed to choose?"

"Ask yourself just one question." Those haunting eyes gazed at him curiously. "Do you want to die?"

Will's lips opened. But as it turned out the answer that should've been the simplest one in the world refused to come out. His head whirred.

Yes, he'd be bound to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. A million things he'd wanted were lost to him. But there were also so many things he could still do, that he wanted to do. Most of all he wanted to prove to himself that although he failed his family, he could still help others. He wanted to leave a mark into the world for them, since they ran out of time before they could. And he wanted his own life to mean something before he died.

"No", half-whimpered. "I don't." He didn't want to die, wasn't ready to sail where his family might be waiting for him. And in that very moment he hated himself for it.

His companion didn't seem to judge him. She smiled. "See? It's that simple." She looked down and her eyebrow bounced up. "Well. Look at that."

In a desperate need of a distraction Will did. And blinked. He'd succeeded in accomplishing a checkmate. "How the hell did I do that?" he blurted out.

The Ferryman's eyes softened. Like those of a parent watching their child. "Everybody loses against me eventually. But you weren't meant to lose today."

* * *

In an operating theater a battle raged on. The blood clot had been removed. Which left them with a new, unexpected problem. They'd been ready to call the procedure a success when all of a sudden, without a warning, Will's far too tried, exhausted heart first stumbled, then stopped entirely.

They fought. And fought, even though it didn't look like their patient was fighting with them. After a desperate amount of time several pairs of sad, pleading eyes looked towards the doctor who refused to give up. Who, despite all the time that'd passed by, wouldn't accept that they'd lost the patient. "Michael, please…!"

"… charging …!"

"Clear!"

* * *

"Alright, then." The Ferryman gave Will a reassuring smile as they stood in the middle of the tiny room, face to face. "The voyage back isn't going to be pleasant. You'll experience things that will most likely make you regret your decision. But whatever happens… Whatever you may hear or feel… Keep your eyes closed, and don't say a word. Do you understand those rules?"

Will nodded. Even though he felt like he didn't understand anything at the moment. "What happens if I speak or look?"

"Remember those moans we heard earlier?" Her expression was far more solemn. "You'd become one of them. You'll be trapped into the river for all eternity."

He shivered, feeling cold yet again.

"Now, close your eyes", she advised. He obeyed, albeit slowly. "The journey begins."

For what felt like half an eternity it was eerily quiet. Until what sounded like the screech of rusty metal came, hellishly loud after the silence. Soon it was followed by ticking. And then those tortured moans were there once more. Circling around him, closer and closer, like the haunted beings had succeeded in dragging him into the river. Several times he was almost certain that he felt cold, bony hands on him. Not opening his eyes was one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

Then something was wrapped around him. Tighter and tighter, until he feared it might crush his ribcage. It disappeared abruptly, replaced by the sensation of a tongue licking him. His muscles tensed up to a painful extend, every little bit of him screaming that he should _do something_. Fight. Resist. Open his eyes.

Long claws, such that couldn't belong to a human being, ran down the bare skin of his arms. Something sniffed at him, the warm puffs of air coming from so close that it nearly sent his mind into a state of chaos. He heard a low growl, and wondered if it was some kind of a hellhound inspecting him.

Then, as suddenly as it all began, it was over. There was nothing but silence, which only the distant sounds of waves disturbed. Until other noises echoed through.

A little girl's laughter… The only song he'd ever danced to, with only one person… A woman's voice singing a lullaby…

Losing them was so painful that it nearly killed him. This, choosing to leave them behind… It was worse.

' _Where are you, daddy?_ '

He felt the tears he'd fought so hard to keep at bay running again. He gasped under the assault of agony, by some miracle not uttering a sound. Suffered in silence because he had no other choice.

' _Are you playing hide and seek?_ '

He pressed his hand against his chest when what felt like an explosion roared inside. It burned and stung, so badly that it brought him down to his knees. His lips opened but even a single word wouldn't come out.

' _DADDY!_ '

A hand was laid on his shoulder. He barely felt it. "The thing with coming back to life…", the Ferryman mused. "… is that it always hurts far more than dying."

Will gasped, unable to do anything else.

"You can let it all out, now. We're here. They're gone."

Needing no further encouragement, Will opened his mouth again and hollered, at the top of his lungs. Screamed out the pain and fury, the longing, the heartbreak. Screamed out that he was still alive, still fighting because he was too stubborn to give up.

* * *

In the operating theater the gloomy faced surgeon who finally accepted defeat lifted his gaze towards a clock. "Time of death…" He was cut short when a green line jumped, and a bleep announced that William Brandt's heart was beating again.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Poor, poor Will. That was INTENSE! And different. BUT. Was it any good, at all?

PLEASE, do drop a word or two to let me know your thoughts! Hearing from you ALWAYS makes my day.

Okay, I REALLY need to head to bed. Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that you'll be there.

Take care!

* * *

IHaveANameYaKnow: I've gotta admit that I'm REALLY happy and flattered that it moved you so. (BEAMS)

But GOSH, poor Will! He's been through a horror story. And now THIS. (whimpers)

And oooh, a baby on board! We'll see if we ever find out the daddy. But Jane will definitely be a good mom. (smiles)

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	5. Part 5 of 6 – Waking Up

A/N: PHEEEEEEEEW! FINALLY this story is moving forward. It's been slow in going, but WE'RE ALMOST AT THE FINISH-LINE! Yay…?

Before getting to the new chapter, though… THANK YOU, a million times, for all your reviews, love and support! They mean THE WORLD to me. (HUGS)

Awkay, because I've kept you waiting too long… Let's go! I REALLY hope that this turns out worth the wait.

* * *

Part 5 of 6 – Waking Up

* * *

Will had no idea how long he was out. After the very bizarre… dream, or whatever it was, he drifted in the dark. Until his eyes fluttered open to see a familiar face. Wasn't… that supposed to be a familiar face…? It was so hard to tell…

"… you hear me?"

ETHAN! The name exploded to his head with a twinge of pain, and he grinned triumphantly. He knew that he'd figure it out eventually. He wasn't stupid. Just really good at playing stupid when it was necessary.

He blinked once, twice. Surprised when his eyes opened again. "… ah." Nothing wrong with his ears, was there? It was his legs that were busted. Silly Ethan.

Ethan's whole body slumped a little with relief. The agent nodded. "Good. Do you remember what happened?"

Will pursed his lips, fought to think although his head felt like someone had struck it with a sledgehammer a couple of times. He… remembered going to sleep. Having really, really weird dreams. And then… His eyebrows furrowed with concentration. A fierce, intensifying beeping noise made itself known, somewhere beside him. "… happened…?" He had no idea if he was ready to hear. But he needed to know…

Ethan didn't seem exactly eager to share. But also knew how stubborn he could be. So the agent breathed a couple of times before answering. "There was a blood-clot. And then your heart started acting up. But you're getting better, now."

That… didn't sound good, right? The frown deepening still, Will lifted his hand with effort. Placed it above where his heart was beating. It… felt okay, if not a little too fast. Was there something wrong with it?

"According the cardiologist who checked you out there shouldn't be any lasting damage." Was Ethan a mind reader? That sounded so cool…! "But they want to keep an eye on you for a while, just in case."

"'K." Usually Will would've detested the idea of medical professionals keeping an eye on him. But at the moment he just couldn't bring himself to care.

He did poke at his heart, though. Just once more. Just in case.

"Stop that", Ethan scolded.

Will shrugged. He attempted to offer a sheepish grin, but it broke to a massive yawn. "'st making sure", he muttered. His eyelids were already drooping closed.

Would he have weird dreams again? He didn't want to have more weird dreams. He wasn't sure he wanted to go to sleep. What if he wouldn't wake up at all this time?

Those troubled thoughts were cut short when he felt a finger poking at him. For a moment he thought about opening his eyes but it felt like too much trouble. He blamed the utterly embarrassing giggle bubbling out of him on drugs. "'op that", he scolded.

"Just making sure."

Will fell asleep before he got the chance to wonder how to respond to that.

* * *

/ _"I miss you already."_ /

When Will woke up, with a gasp of startle, the room was darker. He groaned from irritation. Had he missed a whole day…? He didn't like sleeping too long. He attempted to rub his face with one hand but ended up slapping himself instead. How embarrassing.

"Hey." Benji's voice was uncharacteristically quiet. "You waking up?"

"Hmhph." Honestly, he wasn't sure yet. He yawned and stretched, utterly exhausted. "How long?"

"What? Oh, oh! How long since… Right?" Stepping into view, Benji stifled a yawn and glanced towards his wristwatch. "It's been… three days. Or… Maybe closer to four, now."

Will's eyes widened, all fatigue forgotten. Four days? He'd lost four days?

"Calm down! Calm down!" Now Benji was definitely panicking. The man's eyes were unbelievably huge. "You're supposed to be taking it easy! Do you have any idea what Hunt would do to me if you'd get worse on my watch?"

So much of his life Will had been all alone. With no one but himself to rely on, even when things got really bad. And now… Now he had this. The realization, the comfort it brought, made him feel giddy. Or maybe it was the drugs.

Will couldn't help himself. He began to snicker. It sounded more like hiccupping, which only made him laugh harder.

Benji's expression went from terrified to confused, and finally settled to a dry one. "That's very nice. Just laugh at the idea of me getting my arse kicked. Cheers."

Will laughed until he was too tired to keep going, then yawned like a cat. How was it possible that he already felt like he just finished a marathon? Ridiculous.

"You should get some sleep." Benji looked like he needed rest even more, though. The man broke into a yawn as well. "'s been a long few days."

Will shook his head firmly. Suddenly very alert, despite his condition and the medication in his system. He didn't want to sleep. Didn't want to dream of…

And then there was another thing. A quite possibly even bigger fear, one that made him shudder when he thought about it. "'if I don't wake up?" he mumbled. His eyes stung uncomfortably, and it took all his concentration to not imagine why.

He… didn't think he'd ever seen Benji look quite that sad. Or… Maybe when the man thought Ethan's wife was… The computer genius swallowed thickly. "Sleep. I'll make sure that you wake up in a few hours, I promise."

Will's stomach squirmed and knotted. Yes, he knew that he needed the rest. Badly. But… "Promise?" He sounded like a child, but decided quickly that under the circumstances it didn't matter.

"Promise."

The sound of Benji working on his laptop… The normalcy of it all… It had the impact of a sleeping pill. Will drifted under before he even realized what was happening.

/ _Familiar, soft lips kissed his cheek. Before an even more familiar female voice whispered in his ear. "Time to wake up now, love."_ /

Waking up… was surprisingly easy this time. Will looked around, for a few moments too confused to remember where he was and what happened. It all slammed at him with the force of a truck and he shuddered, which hurt his chest, sides and head enough to make him whimper.

"You're okay." Benji's voice was just the anchor he needed. "A dream, is all. Go back to sleep."

Will was already dozing off when he felt the sock-covered toes pushing his leg. Benji woke him up. Just as promised. He gulped, hating the way his mouth tasted and felt. "Th…"

"Try thanking me and I'll draw you a moustache in your sleep. Not even kidding." Benji's smile was absolutely infectious. "It's what friends do. Get used to it."

Nodding off with a smile of his own, Will mused that he just might, given time.

* * *

Will didn't open his eyes this time. Didn't want to. Because the fingers combing through his hair were familiar, such he'd longed to feel so much it hurt. And he didn't want to see that this was all a dream.

Leah kissed his shoulder. "You did the right thing, you know", she reassured him, her voice the same soft, melodic one no one had ever come close to matching. "We miss you. But we don't want you to hurry." She leaned to his ear, as though trusting him with a big secret. "There are still adventures left for you. And we want to hear all about them when we see you again."

Will thought he'd burst from all the hurt and longing filling him. He wanted to cry, scream, beg and plead for her to never leave him again. Her hands were already fading away…

Instead of everything else, however, he smiled. Sad as it was. "I…"

This time Leah kissed his lips. It still felt and tasted familiar, no matter how much time had passed. "Me too, you silly man. We both do, and always will. Never forget that."

"Couldn't if I tried", he whispered hoarsely, knowing all too well that he was talking to thin air.

* * *

As though the team had agreed to take turns, Jane was with him when Will's eyes fluttered open. There was genuine sympathy on the usually stone-hard woman's face. "Sorry I didn't wake you up as early as I was supposed to. You… were smiling in your sleep." She didn't ask, judge or assume. And somehow that was what broke the damns.

It was the drugs, definitely. Will had no other explanation to such complete, utter lack of self-control. His eyes filled, and before he could do a thing to stop it some tears and the pain flowed over. "I… I dreamt of them… When I…" His voice was hoarse, barely audible. Anything else would've hurt too much. He couldn't bring himself to look at Jane while he fisted his hands so tightly that nails definitely left marks on tender skin. "They… They were waiting, and… I couldn't…" Breathing was starting to feel really, really uncomfortable. Like even the whole world wouldn't have been able to offer enough oxygen.

"Shh… It's okay." Jane's hands were firm and tender all at once while she helped him to a sitting position. "C'mon, up… Up… It'll feel better soon. Just focus on me, and breathe."

Will wasn't used to that level of care from her or… anyone. But he was in no condition to question it. Stubbornly matching his desperate breaths with her stronger, steadier ones he continued to wheeze. "I… I chose to come back, instead of going to them." He wiped his eyes, even though more moisture flowed through almost immediately. "What… What kind of a father…?"

"The kind who wants to make his little girl proud." Jane didn't touch him, but her tone was like a caress. "And she is proud of you. They both are."

The last of whatever walls Will had built around himself crumbled to dust. He buried his face into one hand while he sobbed, from the bottom of his heart and soul. And missed his family more than he ever had before. Jane was there to see it all. He was shocked to discover that he didn't mind, not really.

"If you tell Hunt about this…"

"About what?"

"Thanks."

* * *

This time when Will woke up, finally with far less drugs in his body, none of his teammates were there. Instead he discovered Alan Hunley sitting on the chair beside his bed.

Will tensed up to what should've been an impossible extend. Bracing himself for absolutely anything. He swallowed, but his voice still didn't sound right. "What… are you doing here?"

Hunley shrugged. "I'm kind of expected to check up on my agents when they're injured. I heard that you've had it rough."

That… was such an outrageous understatement that it almost made Will laugh. Almost. "I'll never be a field agent again", he blurted out, hoping that ripping off the metaphorical band aid quickly would make it hurt less. It didn't quite work out that way. He looked away, glared at his useless legs, at the tube through which urine left his body. "So…" He licked his dry lips. "You can just…"

"True, I can never send you to field again", Hunley cut in. And sounded sorry about it. "But I'd be an idiot if I let someone with your skills and experience go to waste."

Will frowned and peered towards the older man.

"Someone needs to train those green-nosed rookies of ours. I also need someone with common sense and good tactical instincts to coordinate missions, to ensure that those going to field are as safe as possible. Also, I'm planning on recruiting a brand-new team for gathering data. And they need a babysitter."

Will was struck speechless for a few moments. Then, very slowly, he dared to nod. "I, ah… wasn't expecting that." Not from an organization with 'you mess up, you're on your own' policy.

"The world's changing. I think it's time for the IMF to go through some changes as well. Adapt or perish, isn't that how the saying goes? We can't afford leaving good agents behind anymore."

Will had no idea what to say, so he uttered nothing. Only breathed. He was surprised to discover that for the first time since the accident it felt easy.

* * *

A few weeks later it was time for Will to leave the hospital behind and move on to a rehabilitation center. The whole team was there to help out. Because they were bored, not because they would've been… worried, or something.

They ate sinful junk food to celebrate his transfer from a prison to house arrest. They even played cards for a while, until Benji started blaming everyone on cheating. (Only Ethan did.) When Benji and Ethan left, still arguing about the stupid game, Jane sat to the edge of Will's new bed. She appeared unusually pale and… nervous.

Will's eyebrows furrowed. "Jane? You okay?" There wasn't anything wrong with the baby, was there?

She tried to smile, but it didn't come out right. "Yeah, yeah." She rubbed at her stomach tenderly, probably without even noticing the action. A couple of more weeks and she wouldn't be able to disguise her secret from the world anymore. Why was she avoiding his eyes? She took a deep, steadying breath. "Look… I've been waiting for the right time to talk about something, but… It never seems to be the right time. So…" Finally she looked at him, and seemed to search for something. "Do you… remember that night, after the mission in Edinburgh?"

Will nodded tensely. He remembered that mission all too well, mostly because they lost the woman they'd been supposed to save on the last minute. She died in his arms. "We… drank afterwards. A lot." Which was why most of that night after was a mystery to him. He woke up in his hotel room, feeling like someone had been drilling into his skull. Too hungover to wonder why parts of him felt like he'd been playing some… adult games the night before.

Jane licked her lips, drumming restlessly with her fingers. "I don't remember most of it. I just… woke up, at four in the morning, and… panicked. So I left. I…"

It was coming back to him, now. "You tried to talk to me about it the next day." He remembered her inquiring awkwardly if everything was okay between them. And himself wondering why things wouldn't be okay.

"When you didn't want to talk I just assumed that you're cool with it. So… We left it behind and continued being friends." Jane sighed heavily. "I had no idea you didn't remember _any_ of it."

Will looked away, embarrassed. He felt heat on his cheeks. "Sorry. Not my finest hour."

"Not mine, either. So don't worry about it. We were both consensual adults, so no harm done." Jane's drumming picked up pace. "Actually, it… led to something… surprising. Because… We were too drunk to remember protection."

Will's frown deepened. Until realization began to dawn, like fire in the pit of his belly. His eyes widened as he stared at his friend. The world was starting to spin uncomfortably in front of his eyes.

"I have no demands or expectations, let's make that very clear. Only that you won't stop being my friend. I just… I thought you have the right to know." Jane took a deep breath, then spelled it out. "You're the father of my baby."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: OH, BOY…! Eh… Surprise, Will? Looks like he's in for some MASSIVE life-changes…! JUST TO BE CLEAR, while I've known that this was coming from the start I'm uncertain as to whether those two will be a couple or co-parents. In any case, THERE'LL BE A NEW LITTLE-ONE! (BEAMS)

SOOOO… Was that worth the LONG wait, at all? PLEASE, do let me know! It always makes my day.

I can't believe it, but the next one's gonna be the last chapter. I REALLY hope that you'll all join in for that one!

Take care!

* * *

Denise: And here comes another chapter! (smiles) I truly hope that it's worth the long wait.

Colossal thank yous for the review!


	6. Part 6 of 6 – To New Beginnings

A/N: Guess what? This tale's about to get wrapped up! Yay?

THANK YOU, SO MUCH, for all the reviews, for sticking around all this time! (HUGS) You guys are AMAZING.

Awkay, because stalling is never kind and I know that you want to see how this ends… Let's go! I REALLY HOPE that this is a worthy conclusion.

* * *

Part 6 of 6 – To New Beginnings

* * *

Benji's comically wide eyes went from left to right, and back again. Several times. The whole time his mouth kept opening and closing, but no words came out.

"I think we broke him", Will joked, almost managing to keep his tone light.

Jane rolled her eyes. "You practically started hyperventilating when I first told you. You don't get to judge." She leaned towards the smaller man. "Dunn, you with us?"

Benji nodded, very slowly. "So… You're…?"

"… pregnant."

"And…" A finger was pointed towards Will. With the look on Benji's face it was more hilarious than insulting. "You're the…?"

"Yeah."

Benji shook his head. Once, twice. "Bloody hell…"

"Congratulations." Ethan was clearly also taken aback by… _everything_ , but at least fared better than Benji. A confused pair of eyes went back and forth between the parents to be. "So, are you two…?" The rest was left hanging.

This time both Will and Jane laughed. "No!" she argued immediately. "The kid will have two parents, and we'll call all the shots together. But we'd just kid ourselves if he tried to force something… romantic."

Benji processed intensely. Then nodded resolutely. "You know what we need right now? Pizza. A lot of pizza."

The rest of them couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

It was a feeling Will had only experienced once before. One he fully expected to never encounter again. And, if it was possible, he was even more terrified this second time.

When you've already had and lost the most precious thing in the world once…

But, he reminded himself, this was the first time for Jane. And he needed to keep it together for her. Not that she would've ever admitted to needing emotional support.

The young woman prepared to examine Jane seemed and sounded a little too perky for her own good. "So. Are you two ready to meet the little one?"

"Define 'ready'", Jane muttered and swore under her breath when cold gel was smeared on her belly without a warning.

Will would've laughed at the younger woman's appalled expression if he dared to. She'd never been to a delivery room, had she? With effort she composed herself and cleared her throat. "Let's see…" It took too long. But eventually something that definitely looked like the beginning of a child appeared to the screen beside them. "That… would be the little one. Everything seems to be…" She trailed off and frowned, leaning closer to the screen. She tilted her head. "Now what do we have here…"

Jane's eyes narrowed. In that very moment Will felt sorry for the poor soul who'd break their little one's heart one day. (His own heart was hammering from fast rising panic.) "If you don't stop talking in riddles right now, I swear to you…!" Jane hissed.

"The baby's perfectly fine." The woman went on when the child moved a little and they, too, saw clearly. "They both are."

Will had very few coherent memories of the minutes which followed.

* * *

The weeks and months to come were a ridiculous roller coaster ride.

Will had a lot of good days. When he recovered, eventually enough to be able to return to his brand-new home. When he started getting used to his new job, and began to realize that he was actually pretty good at it. When he got the chance to observe how Jane's pregnancy developed and the babies grew up inside her.

And then there were the horrible days. When the pitying looks and thoughtless comments of people got badly under his skin. When the pains and aches that'd always be a part of his life were almost too much. When agents died on missions to which he sent them. Those were the days when Jane and the rest of the team stepped in.

The feel of the babies kicking… Benji's babbling and unique sense of humor… Ethan's silent, firm support… The thought of two kids who'd soon rely on him and Jane with everything… They kept him afloat even when all he wanted to do was sink.

In return he was there for them, too, the best as he could. When Jane's morning sickness was at its worst he was there to do whatever he could to make her feel better. When she started spotting at twenty-two weeks he held her hand until the danger was over. (She cried, and it was one of the scariest things he'd seen. The thought of losing the babies… That was a thousand times worse.) And when Benji and Ethan came back from harsh missions he greeted them with all the support he'd secretly wanted long before he even knew such existed. They were each other's rocks.

He'd never had quite so much to fight for, and it made him stronger than he should've been. Ethan, of course, was the one who noticed first. "You look happy."

Will looked at the coffee he'd been sipping, thoughtful. And nodded. "I am." When was the last time he was really, truly happy? Clearly it was so long ago that he'd forgotten how good it felt.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Will took Jane somewhere he'd never taken anyone else before. She stood a respectful distance away while he gulped, staring at the headstone of his wife and daughter. "I, ah… I'm sorry, that I can't… That I couldn't follow you. That… That I keep you waiting. But… There's still stuff for me to do here. Just…" He wiped his eyes although he knew that more moisture would appear immediately. "Just know that even a single day doesn't pass without me thinking about you. Or missing you. Or loving you. Because I… I do. And I always will. No matter what."

A warm breeze caressed his face and made him tremble.

He cleared his throat and fought to go on. "The twins… I'll tell them everything about you. About their amazing big-sister. About the woman their daddy loved so, so much. I'll keep telling them stories until they're sick of them, until… Until they know you as well as I did. Until they love you, too." A couple of tears rolled. He didn't even try to wipe them. "I… I wish…" His voice broke entirely.

Jane's hand appeared to his shoulder. It didn't squeeze, and she didn't say a word. But somehow that support was enough to help him finish.

Will swallowed hard. "I… I love you both, so, so much. And, when the time comes… I'll do whatever I can to find you. I swear."

They stayed there for another half an hour. Will pulling the pieces of his shattered heart together, and Jane taking in the magnitude of what she just got to witness. It wasn't until his breaths became more even she whispered. "Will?" She squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you."

He took her hand, squeezed it back and hoped that it was enough of a 'Thank you', for everything.

* * *

And then, before Will could brace himself properly, it was _time_. Jane went to labor on the year's stormiest day, and endured the contractions with incredible willpower until it was definitely time to _go_. Will was brave and foolish enough to hold her hand while she screamed like a lion, pushing their children into the world.

"… kill you for this, Brandt, I swear…!" she roared. And glared at him in a manner that would've terrified most. "You… You did this to…" The newest contraction hit her hard. She threw her head back. "… meeeeeee!"

"You're doing great!" the midwife praised her. "One more, just one more…"

Will shook his head and mouthed 'No'. Most likely seconds before Jane would've squeezed her free hand against the poor, unsuspecting woman's throat. The midwife paled and nodded, seeming to finally read the threat in her patient's eyes.

It took five more pushes. With every single one of them Will hoped, from the bottom of his heart, that it'd finally be the last. It took too long, way too long…!

The first tiny mew was so quiet Will nearly missed it. The look on his face was definitely worth a photograph when he turned his head slowly, and spotted the baby in the smiling midwife's arms. "Congratulations. You've got a baby-boy."

Will had very little time to marvel and adjust. Because just then Jane was roaring again, pushing with all her might. It took five more minutes.

The second baby was louder. Much, much louder. Hollered the grand arrival for the whole world to hear.

The midwife chuckled. "And this little troublemaker…" She handed the baby to him. "… would be your baby-girl."

An hour later they were still staring at the sleeping babies, although Jane should've been resting as well. He'd never seen her smile the way she did then. "They're perfect", she murmured.

"I know." Will sighed heavily, but the goofy smile on his face ate a lot of the impact. "We're screwed, aren't we?"

Jane nodded firmly.

And here they'd imagined that they faced impossible missions before…

* * *

The following day two new uncles got to meet the children. While Will stopped by at the toilet and Benji dashed out to find some cake Ethan and Jane looked at the babies. "Do you want to try holding them?" she suggested.

Ethan shook his head immediately. "I, ah… don't do so well with delicate things." He gave her a long look, his eyes softening. "Motherhood suits you."

"Thanks." Jane grinned. "You do realize that I've barely slept in two days, don't you?"

The baby-girl began to whimper, and immediately – instinctively – Jane was there to soothe her troubles. Ethan watched. "Jane?" There was a tiny hint of sadness on his face. "We'll miss you."

Jane could only nod. Because she realized that he just figured out what she did the day she started feeling the babies moving inside her. There was no way she'd ever take another field-mission.

Just then Will returned. As though sensing him, the baby-boy began to make a fuss, flailing a pair of small arms. The man chuckled and picked up his little one with the gentleness only a parent can muster. "What's this hassle all about? Were you getting bored?"

The baby huffed and stuck out his tongue.

Clearly deciding that she didn't want to miss out on any attention, the baby-girl began to whimper again as well. Both Jane and Ethan grinned at the way Will cooed when the second child was laid to his then full lap. "That girl's wrapped you around her little finger so bad", Jane sighed, amusement coloring her tone.

Will grinned. Seeming utterly happy and content. Jane decided that right after her children it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. "I know."

They heard Benji long before he actually entered. "Cake time!" the man announced with excitement that suggested he'd consumed some sugar already. Hearing the little ones' chirps and happy sighs, the computer magician was instantly beside them, eyes full of excitement. "Are they awake?"

"More or less." Jane gave her friend a stern look. "No cake for them, though."

Benji pouted. "Spoilsport." In seconds he was so mesmerized by the twins that he forgot about the cake, making ridiculous sounds that made the baby-girl flail happily and the baby-boy roll his eyes before he went to sleep.

"That didn't just happen!" Benji sputtered.

"How about that?" Ethan grinned. "The boy's taking after you, Brandt."

"I know", Will agreed, smiling proudly. The man exchanged a look with Jane, who nodded. "So, now that you're both here… We've thought about names."

Jane jumped in. "The girl's Hope Natasha." Her eyes grew warm as she looked at her friends. "And, if it's okay with you, the boy's Benjamin Ethan."

Ethan… didn't seem to know what to say. The seasoned agent's mouth opened and closed twice without a sound. Benji, as expected, was far more vocal. "That… That's just…!" The man clapped his hands together excitedly. "This calls for a cake-toast!"

Who were the rest of them to argue?

A few minutes later Will lifted his plate to the air. And there, with his whole world sleeping on his numb legs and all his important people in the same room, he couldn't believe how close he came to losing it all. He cleared his throat. "To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings", the others echoed and raised their plates as well.

* * *

End

* * *

A/N: Awwww! Now that's a new beginning, if I've ever seen one. (smiles)

Soooo… Any good? At all? PLEASE, do leave a note to let me know! Wrapping up stories is always a little unnerving.

AND THANK YOU, SO, SO, SO MUCH for all your reviews, listings, love and support! This has been SUCH A LONG RIDE, full of unnecessary delays. (I'm SO SORRY about those!) But here we are, you all followed me AND this tale here. So THANK YOU! (HUGS)

Who knows, maybe I'll see you again one day? In any case… Take care, of yourselves and all the Wills out there!

* * *

IHaveANameYaKnow: Quite the twist, right?! BUT, maybe it's just what Will needed. Let's hope that this leads to something nice and happy!

Gigantic thank yous for the review! Until next time.


End file.
